Even Game
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Eames tiene la delicadeza de parecer gratamente sorprendido e intrigado, y si es una fachada, está muy bien hecha. Traducción autorizada por thehoyden. Arthur/Eames.


Traducción autorizada por **thehoyden**

**Resumen: **Eames tiene la delicadeza de parecer gratamente sorprendido e intrigado, y si es una fachada, está muy bien hecha.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Even Game**

* * *

Sobre todas las cosas, Arthur necesita tiempo para hacer bien su trabajo. Está ávido por ello, y en los términos posibles más fuertes, le molesta que Saito le esté escondiendo en una posada tradicional japonesa para que empiece a trabajar en un proyecto sin mucho más que la idea general de éste.

Lo que es más importante, le molesta estar oculto en dicha posada con Eames, que se ha puesto una de las batas suaves y caras que encontraron en la habitación que están compartiendo.

—Es una yukata —dice Eames, asintiendo hacia la bata que está en la cesta—. No te morderá, cielo, lo prometo. En realidad son bastante cómodas.

—No voy...—Arthur se detiene, controlando su temperamento, y dice—: Me dijeron que comenzaríamos con el trabajo esta noche.

Eames se encoge de hombros, despreocupado, y por supuesto que puede —porque tenga las fallas que tenga, Eames es brillante sobre la marcha. Arthur puede construir pieza por pieza con meticulosidad, con estallidos de ingenuidad esporádicos, pero Eames puede tomar todas las piezas, agitarlas, tirarlas en una mesa y reagruparlas de maneras que harían que Arthur se muriera de envidia si tuviera tal tendencia. Que no tiene.

—Estoy seguro de que Saito tiene sus razones. El día de mañana llegará lo bastante rápido y podrás sumirte en toda la investigación que quieras —dice Eames—. Más vale que disfrutes mientras puedas. ¿Acompáñame a tomar un trago?

La irritación es casi física, pero Arthur se sienta en el tatami y acepta la taza de sake caliente —Eames debe haberla ordenado antes de que Arthur llegara. Le da un sorbo y entonces regresa la taza a la mesa con un clic de la porcelana contra la fina madera barnizada. —Estaba ansioso por comenzar, eso es todo —dice, sin poder mantener el tono petulante fuera de su voz—. Esperaba que fuera... interesante.

La taza de Eames está colgando precariamente de las yemas de sus dedos, pero Arthur sabe que ni siquiera una gota caerá sobre la alfombrilla que tiene debajo. —Oh, no creo que haya ninguna duda de eso. No puedes pensar que Saito te haría venir hasta aquí por uno de esos viajes aburridos que has estado haciendo últimamente.

Arthur entrecierra los ojos al escuchar eso, pero no es la primera vez que Eames ha estado vigilándole, y tal vez podría haberlo escuchado de Saito, Yusuf o Ariadne. Se rehúsa a caer en la trampa. —Pensé que te esconderías por un tiempo.

—Una cosa es esconderse y otra es dejar pasar las oportunidades de trabajar contigo —dice Eames a la ligera, y Arthur nunca ha sabido si esa sonrisa en particular es genuina.

—Saito no me dijo que tú estabas en este trabajo —dice Arthur—. Si lo hubiera sabido, podría haberlo rechazado.

Eames ríe, grave y sagaz. —No, no lo habrías hecho. Para ti todo es sobre el trabajo, cariño.

Arthur aprecia el ojo analítico de Eames en los trabajos, pero le molesta cuando lo usa en él. Cubre su molestia con otro sorbo de sake.

—¿Cómo vamos a entretenernos mientras tanto? —dice Eames—. ¿Te gustaría ir a las aguas termales?

En realidad si quiere, pero no hay ningún punto en darle más argumentos a Eames. —Preferiría jugar una partida de Go —dice, haciendo un gesto hacia el set dispuesto en la hornacina que da hacia el jardín.

Eames tiene la delicadeza de parecer gratamente sorprendido e intrigado, y si es una fachada, está muy bien hecha. —Bueno, bueno —dice, bajando su taza y poniéndose de pie—. Esa de verdad no es una oferta que se deba dejar pasar. ¿Un juego de Go con el paciente y meticuloso Arthur? Calma, corazón.

Go es el juego _de Arthur_, y si debe sufrir los comentarios mordaces y las insinuaciones descaradas de Eames, al menos lo dejará absolutamente derrotado. —Entenderé si quieres una ventaja —dice Arthur cuando acepta la mano que le ofrece Eames.

Eames le levanta y tira de él, acercándole. —¿Una ventaja? Eres un bromista terrible, cariño —dice con voz grave y ronca, y Arthur casi se estremece al mirarle a los ojos.

—Como quieras —dice, no con tanta brusquedad como deseaba, al menos todavía se siente algo digno.

Se sientan en el tablero de Go, Arthur con las piernas cruzadas y Eames con una rodilla alzada, revelando algunos músculos bien desarrollados en sus pantorrillas.

Comienzan despacio, Eames disponiendo piedras negras y Arthur siguiendo con las blancas, pero no hay vacilación en la forma en que juegan. Arthur está mirando hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante, consciente del orden en el que está poniendo sus piedras, las rutas de escape que está cerrando, una por una. Eames está por aquí y por allá, capturando piedras y enredando la forma del juego.

No sabe por cuánto tiempo juegan —y no usa metáforas de sueños para la vida real, pero el flujo constante del juego se le parece un poco, salvo que Eames nunca pasa tanto tiempo callado ni siquiera en los sueños de Arthur.

Arthur ve su margen reducirse, estabilizarse, luego reducirse un poco más.

Y entonces Eames pone una última piedra y dice—: Ganaste.

—No, no es cierto —dice Arthur, sintiendo que vuelve toda su molestia anterior—. _Empatamos. _

—Ah —dice Eames—. Pero según muchas versiones de las reglas, si empatamos, entonces gana el blanco. Felicitaciones. ¿Más sake?

—¿Hiciste eso a propósito? —exige Arthur.

—¿Hice qué?

—No te hagas el estúpido... yo no soy uno de tus blancos, y no me lo trago. ¿Jugaste conmigo para empatar adrede?

—Sospechas demasiado —dice Eames de forma tranquilizadora—. Te juro que jugué con toda intención de ganar. ¿O no crees que te daría lo mejor?

Eso hace que Arthur se detenga en seco. —No —dice con vacilación—. Siempre lo haces.

Eames sonríe, sorprendentemente dulce. —Qué agradable es saber que mis esfuerzos no pasan desapercibidos —dice.

Entonces se le ocurre a Arthur, como siempre hacen estos pequeños destellos de brillantez, y sabe qué hacer a continuación.

Sus manos van hacia el nudo de su corbata, y comienza a deshacerlo, los ojos de Eames se ensanchan de manera casi cómica.

—Erm, cariño, no creo que hayamos jugado por precios —dice, sus ojos pegados al movimiento de las manos de Arthur mientras éste abre uno por uno los botones de su abrigo.

Arthur se levanta, dejando que su corbata y su abrigo caigan al piso. —No seas ridículo —dice, y vuelve a la sala principal para tomar la otra yukata—. Voy a cambiarme. —Deja caer sus gemelos en la mesa.

Escucha a Eames hacer un ruido ahogado que resulta gratificante y, cuando se voltea para mirar, Eames está apartando la vista como el caballero que es.

—Puedes mirar —dice Arthur, y no sabe de dónde viene esto —sería sólo para Eames, que siempre le da lo mejor de sí a Arthur y le encuentra a medio camino.

—Si vamos al caso, cariño —dice Eames, observando la camisa abierta de Arthur con tal hambre que éste no tiene más opción que creer que es real—. Estoy bastante harto de sólo mirar.

Arthur se desabrocha el cinturón y se lo quita. —Da la casualidad de que sé... eso sí, por pura experiencia profesional, que tienes mucha imaginación. ¿Por qué no la pones a funcionar?

Eames se para y cruza el lugar en un instante, dándole una mirada rápida y examinadora. —No hay nada que me gustaría más, mientras esto no sea un capricho —advierte.

—No lo es —dice Arthur—. Convencer a Saito para que me trajera un día antes, eso sí es un capricho.

Eames sonríe de oreja a oreja por ello, para nada molesto por haber sido pillado. —Oh, no, eso no es un capricho... eso, amor, es _estrategia. _

—Esto también lo es —dice Arthur, y entonces deja que la camisa caiga de sus hombros—. ¿Quieres una ventaja?

Eames le besa, y prueba que no la necesita.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Go: **__El go es un juego de tablero estratégico para dos jugadores. Es notable por ser rico en complejas estrategias a pesar de sus simples reglas. El juego se realiza por dos jugadores que alternativamente colocan piedras negras y blancas sobre las intersecciones libres de una cuadrícula de 19x19 líneas. El objetivo del juego es controlar una porción más grande del tablero que el oponente. Una piedra o grupo de piedras se captura y retira del juego si no tiene intersecciones vacías adyacentes, esto es, si se encuentra completamente rodeada de piedras del color contrario._

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :D


End file.
